Hearing apparatus and especially hearing devices are as a rule supplied with power via a battery. The battery is generally accommodated in a battery compartment in the housing of the hearing apparatus, specifically in the hearing device housing.
To design hearing devices to be as small as possible, small button cells are currently used as the power source. But even these button cells occupy a relatively large amount of space in the hearing device housing. Not infrequently they demand around 15% to 30% of the entire interior space of the housing. The result of this is that the hearing device housings have to be designed to be correspondingly voluminous.
A further problem of small batteries relates to replacing the batteries. For older hearing aid wearers this battery replacement is often extraordinarily difficult because their reduced tactility.
Patent application 200600862 U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,198 describes a battery and a circuit arrangement for a hearing device. The electronic circuit has a sealed housing with an air cathode/separator arrangement including a catalyzer layer. The housing is filled with an electrolyte/anode mixture to create a battery for the electronic circuit.
A bearing aid with a housing which can be worn behind the ear is known from publication DE 298 01 567 U1. In addition it features an ear adapter which is worn in the auditory canal of the ear. This ear adapter features an earpiece, which is supplied with power via an electrical line from an amplifier in the hearing device housing. A battery is also provided in the bearing device housing.
Furthermore the publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,741 B1 discloses a battery holder for auditory canal hearing devices. The battery holder is itself introduced into the auditory canal and is electrically and mechanically connected to the hearing device.